Moments
by NikkaHi
Summary: 30 prompts. YanagixOC. "You're awkward, but in a cute way. Like an elevator ride, but with puppies."


**1. Evidence**

'Hey, you,' Risa called through the fence, catching the attention of both Yanagi and Inui. 'Give back my pen.'

Yanagi tilted his head ever so slightly. 'I haven't taken your pen.'

She held up one of the notebooks he used as a diary, dangling it between her fingers. 'It says so in here.'

**2. I'm here**

4 years, 2 months, and 15 days later Yanagi lost to Inui, finally settling the score. He looked up as Inui approached him on the bleachers after their game, holding out a pale blue towel to Yanagi. Inui smirked at Yanagi and jerked his head towards the top of the stairs.

Following the direction Yanagi stood up slowly. He climbed the steps two at a time and stopped only a step from her, looking up with his heart in his throat.

She took the last step and wound her arms around his neck, kissing him fully on the lips without a word.

Inui snorted as he pushed at his glasses. 'About time.'

**3. Remorseful**

He never said goodbye, not to Inui, not to her. He didn't know how to, so in the end he simply didn't. Every day since he left he wished he had: he wanted some sort of closure, wanted a better ending to their time together. It was something he supposed he would have to regret forever.

**4. Strings**

Everyone stared at Sanada's broken racket for a long moment.

'So, I assume I got it right?' Risa asked slowly.

It took her two years before she was able to hit that shot again.

**5. Heavy**

'What's even in this box?' Yanagi exclaimed as he struggled up the stairs.

'All the things you've given me,' she said, and grinned when red tinted his ears.

**6. Muse**

She would point out his mistakes ruthlessly, holding nothing back. Despite her otherwise carefree personality she was a perfectionist, and she did inspire him to do better.

He suspected he had a minor inferior complex.

**7. Magic**

She works magic, he concludes when she gets rid of another knot in his neck.

**8. Shield**

'Oi, Sanada! Leave a mark on my man before the graduation ball and I'll cut you up and strangle you with your own intestines,' she growled.

**9. Blood**

Risa was the one who had to stop Yanagi from murdering Kirihara when the younger boy accidentally hit a ball at her leg, tainting it red.

**10. Compliment**

'You're awkward, but in a cute way. Like an elevator ride, but with puppies.'

She never was good at compliments, yet somehow he always found himself grinning like a madman.

**11. Cry**

She bawl her eyes out every time animals dies in a film, but as she buries herself in his arms he can't seem to find it in himself to dislike it.

**12. Secret**

Their place is a quiet corner in the public library, where fantasy fiction and historical non-fiction meet. Just like them, in a strangely poetical way.

**13. Gloves**

They each have one of his gloves on because she forgot hers somewhere again, the other ones are entwined in Yanagi's coat pocket.

**14. Storm**

Risa wrap her arms around his shoulders quietly when the lightning strikes. It was his dark secret only she was privy to, and she was not about to give such a big piece of him to anyone else.

**15. Tease**

Everyone assumed that Risa was the one who took the lead behind closed doors, but had they asked she would readily tell them that Yanagi was the biggest tease she knew. But she assumed she gave as good as she got.

**16. Compromise**

'You'll let me get back at Niou, or so help me God you won't be getting any for a month.'

**17. Hands**

He places his small hands over her tiny ones and guides her through the stroke slowly, choosing to ignore the red that takes over her face as he does.

**18. Shining**

He thinks she shines when they play against each other, or smile in general, but Inui says that the possibility of that is zero percent. He still thinks Inui is wrong.

**19. Strength**

'Hey,' she says awkwardly as she come to a stop before the table Yanagi shares with Inui. 'Can you help me with that?' she asks and jerks her head towards a large box filled with tennis balls.

**20. Overflow**

He might have overdone it with the flowers, but this was the first fight they'd had so he thought it better to be on the safe side. By the small helpless smile that came to her face as she shook her head he assumed he was in the green again.

**21. Melody**

It took him five days to realise she was humming on the song that had been playing in the background when he went down on one knee. It was two months later that he understood she would sing it whenever she was thinking of him.

**22. First Kiss**

The bottle stopped at Risa. 'Dare,' she said without missing a beat.

'I dare you to kiss Yanagi-kun.'

**23. Boxes**

She had about twice as many boxes when they first moved in together and after a quick look Yanagi concluded that they wouldn't have to buy new pillows. Ever.

**24. Hide**

She was terrible at playing hide-and-seek, but he would purposely look the other way when he passed her regular hiding spot.

**25. Words**

Yukimura once mentioned that they didn't speak much. Yanagi disagreed: they just didn't use many words.

**26. Study**

They would spend hours studying in his room every weekend. Granted, they needed so much time because every few minutes one of them would lean over and disturb the other.

**27. Heartbeat**

She glowers at him when he returns late for the third night in a row. She settles fully against him when he, finally, joins her in bed, and rests her head on his chest.

'I can't sleep without you.'

**28. Chocolate**

She share her chocolate with Marui every Thursday after practice, so when she almost burn down the home economics room the redhead is the first to offer her intense private lessons.

**29. Protection**

Originally her parents don't agree with her choice but when he presses his forehead against the tatami mat and swear he'll do anything for her they finally relent.

**30. Stop Time**

'What superpower would you like to have?'

'To be able to stop time.'

'Hmm… why?'

'So I could see your smile forever.'

She rolls her eyes at him but still kisses him deeply.

* * *

I'm quite aware that I haven't updated/published anything for a while so I just felt the need to get something out. This is where it ended.

Risa is a character I'm thinking about using in a longer story, because somehow the notion of a childhood friend who is able to keep up with Yanagi has been stuck in my head for a while. Hopefully these prompts will give some insight to what their relationship looks like, if not... meh.


End file.
